


Spinning Thread

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Might and Magic [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Ignores Age of Ultron, AU - Repealed Statute of Secrecy, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Draco wasn't sure getting new-parent-jittersagainwas a thing but he was definitely feeling anxious.





	Spinning Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's July Roll-a-Drabble. My rolls were: Clint Barton, Draco Malfoy, and family.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://i.imgur.com/caJGCbk.jpg)  
>    
> 

Draco walked through the lobby of the Muggle hospital with purpose. He stopped at the lifts and wished he'd stopped to look at the map. "What floor did he say? What floor did he _say_?" he murmured to himself as he waited for one of the four lifts. The farthest one dinged and he moved closer to it, still occasionally muttered the room number Clint had given him. The lift doors opened and an older woman in green scrubs picked up the soft, fabric bag at her feet. She looked exhausted. She stepped off as Draco stepped on and when he turned to look at the keypad she turned to watch him for a moment.

He didn't press any of the buttons. He still had no idea what floor Maternity was.

"Fourth floor, sir," the healer said. He looked up and realised in his nervousness, he must have been muttering his predicament.

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

Despite her exhausted look, she smiled widely, "Congratulations."

"Hmm?" he asked, confused.

"You look like a new parent, am I right?"

"Oh," he said, feeling worried that she could see all of his secrets written on his skin. "Yes," he answered. The lift doors were starting to close. "Thanks," he said again, leaning sideways to see her as the doors closed.

He wasn't sure if he was considered a new parent or not. Scorpius was eleven and at Hogwarts and Draco was here, in an entirely different country, and feeling new-parent-jitters all over again. The lift dinged again and he stepped out. He followed the signs on the walls until he found the right door number. He paused outside the doorway before he knocked. Was this really happening? Was he really here?

"Are you going to come in or not?" a voice said from inside the room.

He froze before blinking and looking up. If she was feeling well enough to sass him then he supposed things had gone well enough. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He looked at the occupants of the room.

Natasha was sitting up in the bed, wearing a hospital gown. Her long, red hair was tangled and looked like it had been plastered to her face and neck with sweat until just recently. Clint was sitting at the side of the bed, holding a tiny bundle in a pink blanket. Both of them smiled at him when he took a step closer.

"Come see our baby, daddy," Clint said softly as he gently rocked the bundle.

Draco walked closer and stood next to the chair Clint was sitting in. He looked at the little baby, swaddled in her daddy's arms. "She's beautiful, Nat."

"Hey, I helped!" Clint said, sounding indignant.

"Are you sure?" Nat asked. Her smirk more pronounced than usual. She must still be feeling high from the potions. Drugs. Whatever it was they used at Muggle hospitals to manage labour pains.

"Of course, I'm sure, look at that little button nose!" Clint said.

Draco reached down and moved the blanket enough to get a look at their baby's hair. It was pale blonde. All he did was raise an eyebrow back at Clint.

"I was towheaded as a kid!"

"Sure you were," Draco teased.

"Anyway," he said, pulling the blanket back down over their little girl's hair. "How about you ask Nat what she's going to name her? Since she wouldn't tell me until you were here."

Natasha's gaze had slipped to look at the baby in Clint's arms and her smile was one of awe and love. Seeing that look on her face made Draco's heart clench with happiness too.

"Well, Nat?" he asked. "What are you naming our child?"

"Ariadna," she paused and then added, "Romanoff."

"Malfoy," Draco corrected.

Not to be outdone, Clint also added, "Barton."

She looked at both of them and then laughed. She definitely must still be high. Draco smiled and put his hand on Clint's shoulder, happy to see their partner laugh like that and thankful that she and Ariadna were healthy.


End file.
